roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shadow Bastion
The shadow bastion is an army of the shadow realm. History 1 million years ago, the shadow bastion briefly invaded Ajure (also the light realm). Dusk Braveheart helped lead the attack, summoning more demons and minions by the minute. The attack was pushed forward. Eventually, they took over Ajure, claiming Azoras. The dungeons of Azoras was their hall and the castle in Ajure was taken over, renaming it from the Castle of light to the Midnight fortress. Tarquin, the pig of light and Dusk's long lost brother and sister rounded up and army from across the land and assembled a rebel army. The rebel army destroyed the Midnight fortress and killed all the beasts in Ajure using the combination of the magic of the wizards and the archers and swordsmen army. Tarquin and James Braveheart helped too and this pair defeated Dusk's army. Dusk retreated, with only a few demons. A larger attack happened 1000 years ago and the same turn of events happened. This time, Dusk called upon his master, the demon lord Jagarex, whom destroyed many of the towns. Jagarex was sent back into the death pit, where he came from and Dusk was sent back to the dark realm with no army remaining. At the time, the current Braveheart managed to defeat Dusk and then defeated Jagarex using Tarquin in his light form. Jagarex claimed that the next time they attack, they would attack the whole gallaxy. The Shadow Bastion are planning another attack soon. Minions and monsters The shadow Bastion consists of: Grumps Low life minions whom are very common in the army. They are weak at sword fighting but are good at lifting rocks. They seem to be made of carbon. The stronger ones are the ones who chose not to do archery or sword fighting but rock lifting. Skeletons Low life minions whom are very common in the army. They can sword fight, or do archery. They are undead. Dusk can summon these from graveyards. Their leader is the famous skeletal Mage, Skerag. They can be made stronger by fusing them with demons. Aboles Spirits of the dead who live to avenge the people who killed them. Dusk can summon these from graveyards. The flare Aboles are fire spirits whose head is a flame. Hah-hoggs Boars tamed to fight. Often in their skeletal form. Fraggaliusians Bipedal crocodiles common in the army known for poisons and swimming abilities. They love water and swamps. They can be commanders in the army. Some can shoot out small boulders or metal. Frymen Semi-demons who live near the volcano of despair. They spit fire and hover using gases emmitted from small chimmneys on their backs. They can be commanders in the army. Iagal Often named "the death balloons," these creatures are very deadly, with spikes on their tenticles and magic. It is believed that they can be found on Shifton. Kaks Sludge creatures found in cities using poisons. There is a high up army general called General Sludge who is one. Monster men Humans who can transform into blue or green skinned, wolf like creatues. Despite being called "monster men," they can be female. Nargok The Nargok are a form of Lizasaurui and are four legged. They are found in the Ga desert in the South. Puffmen a species of floating fish that look like fish from the Tetraodontidae species with legs.Poisonous spikes can be shot and they live in swamps. They have recently begun to live on land and some can even hover in the air. They originate from Simia. The Demons Probably the most powerful. They have a pair of horns and are extremely strong and almost human like. They are bulky and have red and black skin. They use magic and fiery powers. There are very few left. Dusk wishes to summon more of these. Category:Johnson Ace's Pages Category:Original